Kamaitachi/Khác
Thêm * Kamaitachi từng là R Chiến lược Khái quát Kamaitachi is one of the few Shikigami who can thrust the entire team up the Move Bar, increase the ATK and Effect RES stats for the whole team, as well as the probability for more frequent actions. In general, Kamaitachi has the following characteristics: ;Strengths : He has high initial speed, and his supporting capability is powerful as his thruster skill can boost his teammates' opportunities to act and relieve them of the pressure of having to carry their own SPD souls. This allows slower teammates to act before the opponent can. ;Weaknesses : Needs to level up his skills before the thruster ability is available, and he needs three orbs to thrust his teammates. ;Recommendation : Highly recommended. A must-have for everybody. ;Application : Excellent performance in duels, Netherworld Gate, and Secret Zone. ;Features : Many potential opportunities to act, plus his shards can be easily obtained from Challenge Passes and the Challenge Zone, so it is relatively easier to level up his skills compared to other SR Shikigami. When he is in a thruster lineup with Yamausagi, they both play critical roles in PvE and PvP battles. Skills Analysis ;Beat Down :His normal attack skill has a 20% probability to add a debuff to the enemy, and his Daze effect may occasionally produce surprising results. Together with the frequent attacks by Kamaitachi's passive skill, this may easily turn the tables in duels. ;United :The passive skill gives Kamaitachi a chance to act again and again, and hence a team with Kamaitachi in it gets frequent opportunities to strike and counteract the opponent. ;Brotherly Bond :His active skill, can increase the ATK and Effect RES stats of all his teammates. When the skill is leveled up to level three, it becomes an immensely strong ability that can thrust the Move Bar forward for the whole team. Not only does that help slower teammates to gain opportunities to strike, it also increases the teammates' output at the same time, making Kamaitachi almost indispensable in many duel lineups. Souls Selection ;Scattered SPD parts : :A Kamaitachi equipped with scattered SPD parts aims to secure the maximum speed for himself in order to grab the opportunity to deliver the offensive. However, this option increases his reliance on output and control Shikigami. ;Fortune Cat : SPD for slot 2, Effect RES for slot 4, and HP for slot 6. :This set of Fortune Cat souls is sufficient for many occasions. Fortune Cat can support the team with orbs, and together with Kamaitachi's characteristic frequent actions, Kamaitachi will have many opportunities to provide the thrusts. Sample Team ;Yamausagi :Another thruster Shikigami. Kamaitachi and Yamausagi together can thrust Shikigami with lower SPD forward to the bottom of the Move Bar, and thus restrain the enemies. ;Ootengu, Ubume, Ibaraki Doji, Lord Arakawa :These DPS Shikigami seldom carry SPD soul on slot 2. Kamaitachi will allow them to gain the upper hand to deliver a devastating attack on the enemy immediately. ;Samurai X, Yuki Onna, Yumekui, Shishio, Hououga :With Kamaitachi's help, these Shikigami can get the opportunity to control the opponents at first so that the opponents lose the ability to act, while they gain the offensive advantage to push on with further attacks to crush the enemies. Disadvantaged Against ;Enma :Her initial speed is much faster than Kamaitachi, so she has a very high frequency to act. A Kamaitachi silenced and sealed by Enma cannot deploy his skills at all. ;Shishio :Owing to Shishio's own passive skills, the frequent acts brought on by Kamaitachi is no longer an advantage when Shishio is present. Shishio can disrupt the operations of many lineups with Kamaitachi, causing the team to lose their advantage in frequent attacks. ;Samurai X, Yuki Onna, Yumekui, Shishio, Hououga :Once he is controlled, Kamaitachi cannot use his thruster skill. Instead, his opponent will gain the opportunity to counter. Comparison with other similar Shikigami Although they are both thruster Shikigami, Kamaitachi has higher SPD stats, while his thrust consumes three orbs to provide a much more powerful ATK buff and Effect RES as well. He can beat down the enemy with a debuff in his normal attacks. When his passive skill is activated again, Kamaitachi can be released from a controlled state. In comparison, Yamausagi has lower SPD stats, but her thrust skill needs only two orbs, in the meantime the ATK buff she provides is lower, and it does not include an Effect RES buff. Unlike Yamausagi, Kamaitachi has a higher initial speed, and his normal attacks come with special, extra effects. He has a better normal attack and stronger survival skills. On the other hand, Yamausagi has certain advantages. She is easy to get, and it is not difficult to level up her skills. Plus, her thrust skill only requires two orbs. References